Game Update 100
December 5, 2019 New Episode: Metal Part II Earth is sinking into the Dark Multiverse, Batman and Superman are missing, and the planet Thanagar has a world-destroying gun aimed at Earth. Team-up with Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Batman to battle the Dark Knights: twisted alternate versions of Batman! Journey through Batman's nightmares, Atlantis' Silent School, and Oa's Sciencells before diving headlong into the Forge of Worlds at the heart of the Dark Multiverse. Only you can save reality from crumbling, but first you must defeat Dawnbreaker, the Drowned, and the bat-god Barbatos, leader of the Dark Knights! New Duo: Batscape Players arrive to the Oblivion Bar, one of the few seemingly safe places left after the events of Metal Part I, under the pretense of meeting with the last of Earth's resistance to decide how to respond to the Dark Knights and the sinking of our universe into the Dark Multiverse. Together, they will delve into the depths of Batman’s mind to free him from Barbatos’ influence. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part II: Batscape under Tier 9 of the 2 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 276 *For the Event version, look for Metal Part II: Batscape (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Open World Missions: Thanagar Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern T’Larto are coordinating efforts with the hawk planet’s authorities to push back the Dark Knights advance on Thanagar. *Look for Thanagar in your warp menu or use the teleporter in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom *New daily and weekly missions in Metal Gotham. Minimum Level: 15 New Alert: Damage Control Batman knows what the Dark Knights are going to do next, because he knows how they think. The heroes and villains need to get to Atlantis and the Oan Sciencells to stop the Dark Knights. Dawnbreaker has taken over the Sciencells; freeing prisoners and sending them to the front lines on Thanagar. In Atlantis, the Drowned has invaded and slaughtered or mind-controlled most of the Atlanteans, who are still recovering from recent events. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part II: Damage Control under Tier 9 of the 4 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 276 *For the Event version, look for Metal Part II: Damage Control (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Raid and Elite Raid: The Phoenix Cannon With the Key of Atlan, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl meet players on Thanagar. They plan on using the key along with the Phoenix Cannon to travel safely into the Dark Multiverse. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part II: The Phoenix Cannon under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 276 *For the Event version, look for Metal Part II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Raid and Elite Raid: Into the Dark Multiverse Batman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl meet players in the Dark Multiverse. They are determined to take the fight to Barbatos as well as find and rescue Superman. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part II: Into the Dark Multiverse under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 276 *For the Event Version – look for Metal Part II: Into the Dark Multiverse (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Gear, Base Items, Feats and More *Earn a new currency: Thanagarian Marks! *Upgrade new Augments! *Acquire new gear inspired by Hawkman and The Dawnbreaker! *Plus collect new base items, feats, and more! General *Fixed several issues preventing throwing objects from working properly. *Fixed an issue with Dark Robin Henchmen animations. *Finisher attacks have been buffed across the board. *The Style Menu will now display custom color changes correctly when changing Materials. Powers *Fixed bug where Controller Role's Battle Drone would not shield allies if cast from Stealth. *Fixed bug where Eviscerating Chains for Rage powerset in Tank Role was dealing increased damage above 35% health instead of below 35% health. Episode 35: Metal Part I Raid: Monsters of Metal *Players who take on the Sporeling form-change during the 2nd boss fight should no longer as easily grab all of the hate of the enemy Sporelings. Category:Game Update Category:Metal Part II